


Smaller

by Ore_wa_kouhai



Series: The Life of a Chocobo Plushie [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bonding, Chocobros - Freeform, De-Aged Noctis, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/pseuds/Ore_wa_kouhai
Summary: It was very nearly overwhelming, but I kept my cool. Clearly, all of these people needed me, and I was honor-bound to help.





	Smaller

Noct is a character that now often appears. For example, the day after master’s heart lightened, some very strange happenings took place. Not in our nest, of course. I would certainly never allow such a thing. For the first time in years, master took me to visit Noct’s nest.

The humans were engaged in some strange ritual that seemed to involve their meal, small amounts of fire, and a lot of shouting and cheering. I took it in stride, as one does, sitting a small distance away on a small shelf next to some kind of cactus. They seemed to be celebrating Noct, and given my master’s joy, I was willing for attention to be shifted from my master to the other man.

Besides, even this was giving my master happiness. I may never understand the ways of humans.

I digress. Noct was leaning towards the small flames as Prompto, Ignis, and one other humans watched him. Then, some strange presence blew in through the window. The humans didn’t seem to notice it – weren’t they summoning it intentionally? – and while Noct blew out the candles, the presence lurched towards him.

It didn’t mean any real harm. It was a type of kitsune, a trickster god. That makes it sound more powerful than it really is. But then, it’s so tricky, it may as well BE a god. Again, I lose track of my thread. Please, excuse me.

The point is, when my first master blew out the candles, he disappeared altogether with a strange sort of “POP!”

The other humans made what TV voices call “A Commotion”. That is, they rushed to the place where Noct no longer was and stared at the floor. I was just preparing myself to comfort my master when a strange sound came from the floor and the human Ignis scooped up Noct!!

He certainly couldn’t do that before. However, Noct was much smaller than before. And distinctly chubbier.

He did, at least, seem contented, which soothed me for a moment until I realized my master was still panicking. Perhaps humans don’t appreciate size changes?

“What the hell happened?” Prompto asked, so sincerely distressed I wished he would take me in his arms already.

The other, strange human grumbled something I couldn’t quite make out. Ignis shook his head. “This is… beyond my comprehension.”

I didn’t see what they were so worried about. The kitsune would return him once he was bored.

“.. We should take him back to the palace,” the grumbly one decided. My master’s pain keened, and I dearly wished, once again, that my wings would take me to him. But then Ignis shook his head and said, “We can’t risk him being seen. We’ll have to care for him here, somehow.”

Then master finally picked me up, but alas, it wasn’t for his own comfort. He held me over the small, chubby human Noctis had become. His grubby hands pulled at my fur and he was babbling something beyond my comprehension. He was relaxed, that was for sure. And the sight of me cheered him, which (despite my misgivings about fur-pulling humans) did give me a small feeling of pride.

One must take pride in one’s work, after all.

The small human was brought to the couch and dumped on my master’s lap. Master cuddled both me and Noct, which was most agreeable. Feeling my master pour love into Noct was even better than getting love poured into me, because I could feel Noct reaching out a primitive kind of love for Prompto! Humans really are fascinating creatures.

Soon, little Noct’s eyes grew sleepy, but he refused to close them in a way that seemed to bemuse Ignis and the growly human.

“IGGY!!” He shouted upon seeing Ignis, even though he’d been in the room the whole time. Ignis lifted him up carefully, inspecting him for damages and giving a small noise of satisfaction when he found none. He left for a while, and Prompto used the opportunity to hug him. I snuggled back, alleviating his heart of some of his silly human worries.

Noct soon waddled across the floor in much the same manner as a duck. He had an empty bottle in his hands and seemed very pleased with himself. He was no less pleased when the growly human scooped him up, since that brought him nearly to ceiling level. The growly human couldn’t help but love the sight of the little one’s face, which seemed to be the effect Noct’s tiny form was having on all of them.

The grumbly one sat next to Prompto, tickling the little one gently. Despite the gentle nature of the mama bear, the little one giggled and squirmed. Yet, he seemed delighted.

Humans.

Ignis picked him up again, attempting to calm him from his fit of laughter. He suggested that Master stay wit hhim in his bed,  to make sure he was safe, and master was both delighted and unsure of his abilities. His concerns were unwarranted, of course.

We settled on the comforter, the little one’s breathing slowed. Soon he was peacefully asleep, thick eyelashes twitching as he dreamed. Prompto hugged me as he watched the little one. I think he was overcome with a fit of what a lovely young woman once called “Kawaiiiii”. At least, that’s the word she used when she hugged me. I liked her very much, it’s a shame she doesn’t visit more often.

I was interrupted from my musings by a pleasant surprise. That very same lady had arrived, apparently bearing food and hungry for news. She peeked in and put a hand over her mouth to hold back a squeal. I hadn’t previously been aware of it, but she had very strong feelings about Noct. Feelings that erupted with “Kawaiiiii” when she saw him. She was gently pulled back and the door was closed a little more.

Over the next few days, I learned that the mama bear growly human was named Gladio, and that the lovely young lady was called Iris. I also became very familiar with Noct, or at least Noct under the influence of the Kitsune, since I was more or less assigned to him. Almost every moment was a unique pleasure, but I’ll share my very favorite.

The very first time they had to get the little one to go to sleep.

Noct bounced on the bed, refusing to lie down, gleeful and innocent. Ignis remarked that he’d never seen him have so much energy until now. Then Prompto sat next to him, offering to read him a story.

It was very sweet. The little one snuggled up, Prompto reading with one hand so that the other arm could wrap around him snugly. “When Eos was new,” he began, and the child immediately focused all his attention on Prompto’s words. It must have been some kind of cue.

As the story stretched on, the child’s rapt attention was soon punctuated with yawns such as only very small children can make. His mouth rested wetly on my head as he snuggled into Master’s side, and I honestly can’t say I minded. Eventually his eyelids fell closed. Noct was fast asleep.

Prompto tucked him in, letting me rest in his little arm’s grip. After a moment of hesitation, he laid down too.


End file.
